Steel Flowers
by Luster Cross
Summary: (Zero-G Timeline/OC-focused Story/Father's Day One-Shot). Every year it was the same drama for Ninel as she visits her family in Yangon. The twenty-four year old woman continuously has her doubts in regards to her trip. How will she confront herself in front a particular relative that has been taking her? Rated T.


_"You don't have to do this you know Ninel,"_ repeated her mother's words in her mind.

A deep sigh was released as those bright colored goldenrod colored eyes scanned around the busy airport located in Downtown Yangon. After spending almost two days of traveling, Ninel felt relieved that she was able make it safe to her destination. Flying to countries around Europe and Asia was basically a norm for the twenty-four year old woman. Complaining about it didn't do much as long she made it to her destination safe and sound. Plus the month March was usually her preferred month to travel to the Southeast Asian country until Burmese New Year ends. It always brought her enough time to meet up with some of her relatives that still resided there. Plus she knew that three days from today was considered to be a special day not just for her, but for a certain loved one.

The twenty-four year old Russian-Burmese woman recalled a conversation that her and her mother had three months ago about her trip to Yangon. Her mother didn't say much about it as she wasn't planning on going this year due to her workload at Bychkov Enterprises. As an adult, she decided not to convince her daughter about the annual trip to Myanmar. Of course Ninel knew that she wasn't obligated to go every single year there to meet up with them. Every year was the same as usual in regards of drama with family whenever she and her mother would come over to visit them. For some reason, this year will be the same despite her mother not being around this time.

" _Ma_ Ninel!" exclaimed a young female voice.

From that moment her name was called, her goldenrod colored eyes shifted over towards her left until the rest of her body moved in that same directly. Her dark brown almost black colored eyes stared directly towards those golden colored eyes before approaching the twenty-four year old woman. A smile appeared on Ninel's face as she approached the lovely young lady along with the number suitcases she had in her cart. The lady that approached her was youthful as ever with her healthy and radiant tan colored skin and her silky black hair that reached up to her shoulders.

Ninel commented, "It has been a while since we have seen each other _Ma_ Shein. I missed you so much."

"Yes because I know there always has been problems your mother, my mother, and _Daw_ Cho whenever you came over to visit us," stated Shein.

Ninel sighed as she thought about her aunt _Daw_ Cho and the reaction she might have this time around. Like her cousin, Shein mentioned earlier, there always had been drama between their mothers and their aunt during this time of the year. Even though her mother wasn't present this time around, the twenty-four year old Eurasian knew what to expect from her aunt of course. Unfortunately that didn't mean that the Russian-Burmese woman knew how to defend herself from those dreaded insults and threats that her aunt would throw out. It always had been that way especially the years after her father's untimely death. Her mother would often deal with the same insults every single year during her deceased husband's birthday and the anniversary of his death.

Again her mother wasn't obligated to bring her along the trips to Yangon those years, but she still did either way. She acknowledged her deceased husband's and always showed her respect towards them. Not even once she had shown a lack of disrespect towards them and she always partook in the preparations for Thingyan. Ninel wasn't sure how she was going to deal with the numerous insults that her aunt had prepared for her when she meets up with her grandparents. She released another sigh until her goldenrod colored eyes looked over at the small group of people that were sitting down. Ninel was surprised to see some of her cousins tagged along as well. One of them stood up and the twenty-four year old was surprised to see who it was. It was one of _Daw_ Cho's sons, Thiri Myo. They weren't relatively close to each other due to their mothers known rivalry and it was strange that Shein convinced him to tag along.

"It has quite some time since we had seen each other _Ko_ Thiri Myo," commented Ninel.

He politely replied, "Technically I'm known as _Tat Kyat_ Thiri Myo, but yes it has been a while since we have seen each other."

"Army or Navy?" the Eurasian woman asked.

A smile replied, "Army, but my mother wanted me to be a part of the Navy like other men of our family. Apparently she wasn't fond of the idea like usual as she is often quick to judge the decisions I make."

Ninel frowned at the thought of her older cousin being manipulated by his own mother. _Daw_ Cho wasn't the exact definition of a good mother. She was rather narcissistic and demanding towards other, which made her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

 _Today was the first day that my parents and I arrived to Yangon. Like always, there would be a fight between my mother and Daw Cho. It was the same every year especially for the fact that my father basically decided to marry a foreigner and have a child with him. She often would scream out curse words in her native tongue, in which I never understood at all. I tugged onto the fabric of my father's bright chartreuse polo shirt as I hid behind him. He turned his head over and saw how terrified I looked. Who wouldn't though? Watching my mother being hit and cursed by my aunt felt disturbing. Immediately he picked me up in his arms and he approached my mother. Her jade green colored eyes saw the petrified expression I had._

 _"Are you going to be alright on your own Tamara?" he asked my mother._

 _She smiled lightly and replied, "I'll be alright Khine and I don't want Ninel to see any of this."_

 _My father smiled back before taking those first steps out of the house with me whimpering in his arms. I continued to grab onto the soft fabric of the vibrant polo shirt he wore as he continued walking. As he took the first steps outside of Daw Mala Za's house, his goldenrod colored eyes watched as I hid my face with the cotton fabric of his shirt. He gently ruffled my hair and soft but playful giggles were heard coming from my mouth. I never knew why my father would do that do me whenever I was scared. My goldenrod colored eyes beamed up as I looked directly at my father. A playful smile formed on face even though I lost my two front teeth. I felt safe being with my father during these times as my mother tried to fight her own fights during this time of year._

* * *

The twenty-four year old sighed for a third time as she thought about her father and those small and special moments they had. It was painful for the fact that she wasn't able to feel the same way before during these travels to Yangon. Enduring the same bullshit from her aunt every single year during this time of year felt disturbing. Now that her mother wasn't around this time around and her biological father dead, the twenty-four year old Eurasian felt worried and afraid. Was it a mistake for her to be here in Yangon trying to complete an annual tradition and celebrate the Burmese New Year with her family members? Shein noticed the slightly distressed expression that her Eurasian had on her face.

Thiri Myo suddenly asked, "Where are you going to be staying Ninel?"

"I will be staying at the Belmond Governor's Residence hotel since I thought it would be best for me to stay in a hotel," replied Ninel.

He responded back, "I can understand that and I hope you will be there for the preparations for Thingyan."

"Like usual, I will be there and I hope this year will be much because I want to start this New Year on a fresh note," commented the Russian-Burmese woman.

Her cousin stated, "The same as well."

A slight smile appeared on her face before looking over at her other cousins. They approached their Eurasian relative and hugged her in process. Seeing her cousins in the airport made her feel comfortable as she enjoyed seeing them around. As for Thiri Myo, the twenty-five year old Burmese man saw how happy Ninel looked despite what she had gone through during those last seventeen years of her life. Losing a father at such a young age in such a deadly manner was no laughing joke. Despite the fact that she still decided to travel all the way to Yangon to celebrate Thingyan and remember her father's memory, his mother would do the same thing and try to play the blame game toward his aunt. She never showed any shame of exposing Ninel to her violent reactions and watching her father leave with her.

He seemed to sympathize with Ninel as he lost his father two years later when he was only ten years old. Thiri Myo would often ignore those feelings of sorrow through the loss of his father and had done so for fifteen years. Now he served for his country and was willing to fight and protect those in need. Immediately his goldenrod colored eyes shifted towards his left and noticed Shein standing there right next to him.

"Is it strange that you talked to _Ma_ Ninel?" she asked him.

Thiri Myo replied, "It does, but I don't feel bad about it because she is as much a part of the family along with her mother and also her stepfather and his children."

"Again I can't blame you feeling awkward towards Ninel as your mother and her mother always had bad blood," the twenty-two year old Burmese lady commented.

He simply stated, "Just hope that doesn't happen when we all meet up your parent's place tonight Shein."

Those hours passed by as Ninel tried to settle into her hotel room and rest up as much as she could. She knew that she had to leave for a while as she had to meet up with Shein's parents for dinner tonight. Of course she could've politely declined but then again she didn't want to be accused of being rude towards her family members. Plus she knew that her grandparents were going to be present along with _Daw_ Cho and Thiri Myo. The twenty-four year old Eurasian should expect an aunt that was ready to throw those insults towards her. Even though her mother wasn't present, that didn't mean that she was going to get it easy during dinner time.

She waited outside the lobby of the hotel she stayed at for Thiri Myo. He offered her to pick her up from the lobby so they could head off to _Daw_ Mala Za's and _U_ Thura Sein's house for dinner. Of course she didn't decline the offer considering she was quite far away from their place. Plus it had been a while since she had used public transportation in Yangon and she wasn't used to using it on her own. Her goldenrod colored eyes looked down at the beautiful lilac colored long and flowing skirt she wore. Myanmar is considered to be a traditional country and she would often opt for outfits such as short sleeved shirts on along with long skirts or capris on. At least her outfit was considered to be modest and appropriate for dinner though.

"I'm apologize for being late _Ma_ Ninel," said a familiar male voice.

As she heard her name, Ninel saw her older cousin standing there in front of her. She didn't even noticed or gave much thought about her older cousin being late. For the most part, she was glad to see him and she thought it would be a nice time to bond with each other before dinner began. Knowing Shein, she was working in the kitchen with her mother and the other female members of the family with the food for dinner. It had been a year since Ninel had traditional Burmese meal, so it was worth coming to dinner. As for Thiri Myo, he saw how different Ninel looked wearing a long flowing skirt and a comfortable t-shirt on. March was one of the hottest months in Yangon, so it was best to wear clothes that were breathable and comfortable during those months.

Ninel commented, "You know you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I understand the pain that you're going through especially when traveling here every single year," said Thiri Myo.

She questioned, "Why are you saying this?"

"To be honest, I admit I was just a fucking asshole to you during our childhood as I dealt with bossy mother who thought that she knows what is best for me. My father was a well-respected man that served in the army and it was sad that he died saving another life. You understand that pain that I went through when it comes to losing a father who was in the military. The last thing that I want to hear is that my mother throwing insults at you because you don't deserve any of it and that goes for you mother as well," he responded back.

The twenty-four year old Eurasian was shocked at the answer that her twenty-five year old Burmese relative gave her. Ninel never gave any thoughts or ideas that her older cousin understood the pain that she went through for those seventeen years. Yes she had a stepfather that was grateful in calling her "his daughter" or "my little princess", but Ninel knew that her deceased father had a special place in her heart. The pain of losing someone who was basically the light of your life is unbearable and insufferable. Hearing that Thiri Myo also had issues with his father not being present in his life. Unlike her, he never got a second opportunity to have a stepfather. She placed a hand on his shoulder until his goldenrod colored eyes stared into his cousin goldenrod colored eyes.

Ninel commented, "Thank you for understanding and sharing you pains with me. I know it's hard and difficult to deal with the fact that both are father were military officers and that they died with honor. I initially had doubts about traveling to Yangon on my own especially with the fact that I knew that my father's birthday was coming up and the seventeenth anniversary of his death."

"That makes sense and I am glad that you are the person that understand my pain and suffering as a fatherless child. The reason I enrolled in the army was because of him and he always had been my motivation to do so," her older cousin stated.

A smile appeared on the twenty-four year old Eurasian's face before she placed her arms around those strong shoulders of his for a warm embrace. Ninel really thought a nice hug for her older cousin was sweet and generous of course. Plus it was the perfect opportunity to do so considering that he was the only person that didn't give her a hug at the airport. The twenty-five year old Burmese corporal smiled back as he hugged her younger cousin back. All of those years of not being close to each other and isolating himself from her, Thiri Myo felt grateful that someone shared that pain that he had after losing his father.

After that family moment between the two cousins, it was time to head off for dinner. Both Ninel and Thiri Myo hoped that _Daw_ Mala Za doesn't scold them for being late. She and her husband U Thura Sein had been waiting to see Ninel and welcome her back to Yangon. The twenty-four year old Eurasian knew that she had to try her best in trying to maintain her cool during the duration of the dinner. She didn't want deal with the bullshit comments that _Daw_ Cho had for her. As long that she had her other family members to support, Ninel knew that she was going to be alright during this trip to Yangon.

With only thirty minutes left before dinner time, Ninel and Thiri Myo were relieved to see that everyone else was gathered around in the living room. Shein immediately came over and dragged the bronze haired Eurasian woman towards the living room so she can be seen by her other relatives. Her aunts and uncles looked over to see how beautiful their niece looked for today and were excited to see her. Some of them approached her and said their hellos to her twenty-four year old Russian-Burmese young woman. _Daw_ Cho was present in the living room and she glared at the young woman, much to her son's dismay.

"Why did you even waste your time coming here Ninel?" she simply asked her.

That was one way to start off the tension like usual and it felt repetitive with _Daw_ Cho "shooting the first shot". Ninel didn't respond back to her vindictive aunt's blunt question, which made the older woman raise an eyebrow. Her mocha brown colored eyes shifted lower towards Ninel's hand. She noticed her left hand was trembling as it slowly formed into a fist. Just like how her mother would do during their confrontations they had in the previous year, a smirk formed from the older woman's face.

 _Daw_ Cho simply commented, "You are just like your mother. Afraid of me and I am glad that you know that you should respect your elders, but that is the only compliment I have for you."

* * *

 _"Why does Daw Cho does the same thing to mommy every year daddy?" I asked my father._

 _It was only thirty minutes after leaving Daw Mala Za's and U Thura Sein's house and my father and I decided to wander around the city together. My mother was alright with the two of leaving the house and look around the city for a while. As he listened to my question, my father released a deep sigh and he tried his best to think of a simple answer for me to understand. Again it was difficult for him to watch the woman that he fell in love with always dealing with the same problems every single year. It bothered him that my aunt would cause so much drama through insulting my mother. I looked up at him as he thought about the question I just asked him with those doe-sized eyes of mine._

 _He looked back and said to me, "I don't know to say this to you my little flower, but there had been problems when you and mother met."_

 _"What kind of problems?" I curiously asked._

 _As the curious five year old I was, of course I wanted to know the answer that my father had for that question. My father didn't say much about it before he saw tea house that was close by. He thought that it would be nice to have something to eat for a bit as it would be easy for me to feel much better. I was still picky when it came to Burmese food because I rarely ate it. There was some foods that I liked because it had certain foods that I liked. My father bought some pork and egg filled pauk se, which were steam buns for us to eat. For a drink, my father bought me some acho gyauk, which was a black tea with milk and sugar. I wasn't used to drinking tea without any milk and sugar considering how much I like sweets. He ordered a tea for himself, but his wasn't sweeten like mine or had milk in it._

 _My father used some chopsticks nearby to pick up the hot pauk se. He blew on it to make sure that it wasn't too hot for me to eat. Knowing that I might not eat any food that Daw Mala Zu cooked, my father thought it was best to eat something before heading back to their place. Eating with my father was always fun of course and he made sure that I ate enough. Two of those two steamed buns and the acho gyauk was more than enough for me to feel full._

 _My father said to me, "Ninel, remember that it shouldn't matter what happened to us in the past. I am happy that you're part of my life my little flower."_

* * *

Ninel commented, "If you are going to judge me for the fact that my mother wasn't married and had me, then you have no right to judge me."

 _Daw_ Cho's mocha colored eyes widen all of the sudden as she heard the simple answer that her twenty-four year old niece gave her. The fist that formed from Ninel's left hand loosen up and became a simple hand once again. Ninel wasn't ashamed for the fact that her mother had her and she wasn't married. Her father's words from that time in the tea shop nineteen years ago played in her mind. He never felt ashamed of what he had done because he always took the responsibility of making sure that his daughter lived a good life and that she would have a smile on her face. _Daw_ Cho approached Ninel as she felt threaten by the Eurasian's presence. Before she could do something about it, Thiri Myo stood up and stood right next to her.

His mother yelled, "This doesn't involve you Thiri Myo!"

"It does and I can't allow that you continue berating Ninel the way you are doing. Yes she a child that came out of wedlock, but _Bo Gyi_ Khine loved her and his beloved no matter what. Nobody has to follow your ideals and do what they want just to make you feel satisfied," stated Thiri Myo.

Another voice quipped, " _Tat Kyat_ Thiri Myo does have a point my dear daughter. It is always the same between you and _Daw_ Tamara especially when you bring up the issue constantly. Your brother may have done something very ridiculous on his part, but he always took the responsibility of making sure that his daughter was alright. You should know better to berate another mother and the decisions she had made for her daughter."

The older woman's mouth gaped slightly as she looked over at the man that just made that comment. An elderly man in his mid-seventies stood there as he had a stern look on his face. Ninel and Thiri Myo didn't say a word in regards who decided to step in. Former _Bogyoke_ Sanda Khine was disappointed in the way that his own daughter acted towards Ninel. _Daw_ Mala Za and her other siblings didn't expect that she would try to stoop low and try to attack Ninel with her blunt insults.

At this moment, _Daw_ Cho didn't say another word and walked out of house all of the sudden. She slammed the door with such force, which startled some of the younger family members. Ninel's goldenrod colored eyes blinked as she thought about what just happened. It was the first time she saw _Daw_ Cho storm out of the house the way she did. She had no intention of talking back, but the twenty-four year old felt certain about the response she had for _Daw_ Cho. Her father was such a great person and always told her that she was strong little girl that was delicate like a flower that was beginning to bloom.  
 _  
"I am not just your little flower father… I'm your full bloom steel flower and I promise that I will continue become stronger as a person,"_ said Ninel in her thoughts.

* * *

 **This ends this special father's day one-shot. I wrote this particular one-shot as a dedication for those writers who don't have their fathers involved in their life. Like Ninel's and Thiri Kyo's fathers, my own father was killed under different circumstance last year after he had left my mother and me for almost 13 years ago on my tenth birthday. The message I am trying to display here is to be strong during those times after losing a parent. Well, read and review.**

 ** _FYI- For Your Information_**

 ** _In Myanmar, surnames aren't recognized unlike other countries in mainland Southeast Asia (Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, and Vietnam have naming systems which deals with surnames). So their names are personal names that are shorten as their names that some names that have more than 3 personal names. Ma (used for young women or women close in age), Ko (used for young men or men close in age), Daw (used for mature women or women of senior position), U (used for mature men or men of senior position), Bogyoke (Western Equivalent to Major General), Bo Gyi (Western Equivalent to Captain), and Tat Kyat (Western Equivalent to Corporal) are all different Burmese honorifics._**

 ** _Thingyan is referred to that Myanmar Water Festival, which occurs for three to five days during mid-April before the Burmese New Year, which is the last day of the festival. People drench themselves with water to cleanse away the sins and bad luck from the previous year._**

 ** _As for the food, Burmese food does have many influences from various dishes around Asia (specifically from Thailand, China, and India). The explanation of the food mentioned in the story should be self-explanatory._**


End file.
